When I grow up
by seashell16037
Summary: Mileys Life in a short one shot. Jiley


**Ok, Sorry I haven't written in a while, but congrats to me!! I passed finals with all A's. I made the color guard team. Now the only thing I have to do is take a sewing test, finish my pillow and a power point. Then I am done with school!! YAH!!**

**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name**

"Hey Sexy", said the very popular Jake Ryan as he passed me in the hallway. I sighed.

"If you can tell me my name, I might at least think about saying hi to you Mr. Ryan" I said as I turned around to a smirking Jake Ryan.

His smirk just grew bigger. Idiot. "Well, of course I know your name sexy, it's Milly".

"It's Miley".

His smirk dropped off his face and now it was my turn to smirk, and as I was walking away I said "Goodbye Jake".

**Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me**

I was ready, more than anything. I could hear their chants all around the room.

"Miley, Miley, Miley".

I climbed on top of the science table along with my two best girlfriends Lilly and Mickey inside the science room. I told my best guy friend Oliver to start the track.

"Hit it girl" my best friend Lilly said in my ear as she and Mickey started their dance to the music.

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up ,I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars ,I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines." I was really getting into the song and I could hear the whistles and screams, and by the time I was done they were screaming for another 10 minutes.

As I was walking out of the room I heard someone call my name.

UGH…. "What do you want Jake"

"Well, _Miley_..."

"Claps for Jake, you know my name".

"Ya, ya listen about that performance. You looked so hot up their doing that little dance of yours, maybe you could do the same for me, in my house, in my room, on my bed". PIG!

"Ya, I'll let you know when I'm free".

"So, I'll see you sometime".

"Oh, wait sorry. I just remembered I'm busy sometime". I said as I walked away.

**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

I dreamed one time of the future when I was younger, I was famous!! But I was married to Jake Ryan, so I knew it couldn't be true but I seemed to be happy. Right now I'm just a somebody in this earth.

"Hey Lil's and Ollie" I said to my best friends

"Hey Miley, Watch out the _Jackster _is out again".

"Ugh… He is so annoying". I said walking away.

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies **

Wow… I wish I was in that movie. The actors are amazing.****

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies 

"But Daddy…. I have to have that car. It's perfect". I said to my dad begging him for that new car.

"Sorry baby girl. It aint happing".

"Aint aint a word so you aint going to say it. Especially in that sentence. Please daddy please", I said trying to get him to buy me that cherry red convertible.

"Sorry".**  
**

I just wish I could be like some kids from school, and hang out with some groups of kids have more than 3 friends.

**  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines **

"I can't believe it Lilly. Our school is having a talent competition, and the winner gets a record deal, modeling career, or a part in a movie".

"I know, this is our chance girl".

**When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

"OMG, I'm so nervous Lilly". I said as I waited to go on stage.

"Don't be". She said with confidence

"Yea, were gonna rock!" chirped Mickey.

But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it.

"I can't believe we won", I screamed to my friends. My dream finally came true. The winner got a record deal, and Oliver has a chance to produce a movie. This is amazing!!

"Hey Miley", said tom, the record producer person, walking up too me with Jake.

"Hey, what's up"?

"Well I forgot to tell you the last part of the surprise; you also won a date with Jake Ryan"!!

"WHAT"!!

"I know you can't believe it. Congrats". Tom said walking away leaving me with a smiling Jake.

"Don't, say, a word". I angrily said to him walking away.

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

Well, the date with Jake went well actually, he is really kind and sweet. We are going out again, after we finish recording our new single "When I grow up". I can't wait. Lilly and Mickey are taking me shopping for the date. Who knew I had to win a talent show to actually figure out how nice Jake really is. Who knew singing songs would get me this far.

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  


I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

I ran to the kitchen to tell my new fiancé Jake the great news.

"Jake, guess what".

He turned away from the stove where he was _trying_ to cook dinner. Hey he might not be perfect in every way.

"What'?

"I got the part in the movie"! I screamed into his year.

"That's great", He said picking me up and spinning me around.

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

"are you sure the car isn't too expensive", I said to Jake.

"Positive", he said handing me a check for 40,000 dollars.

"Thank you, I owe you big time", I said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before heading out the door. I couldn't wait to finally get my Cherry red convertible.

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

I can't even step out of my house anymore without _them_ starring at me. I love it, I just wish I had some privacy, especially now. When I just found out I'm pregnant, but I still love it because they look up to me, I'm an icon.

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  


Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I Love my life with my friends and my new family.


End file.
